Preggers
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: What if Brittany was the one Puck got pregnant? How will this effect Brittany and Santana's friendship? Will this change the entire Glee Club? Brittana R&R On hiatus for a month
1. Oh My God, Brittany's Pregnant!

Chapter 1: Oh My God, Brittany's pregnant!

**Hey guys, heres my new story! Don't worry I haven't left Delinquent I just decided to start this now. I'll have the next chapter up son if I get enough reviews. So please review and tell me what you think. :) BTW remember that this is set in season 1. **

Santana lay awake staring around the room, anywhere but at the blonde she shared it with. Brittany lay curled up at her side, her chest slowly rising and falling. Small sighing noises came from the sleeping girl that Santana secretly thought was adorable. She couldn't help it. He eyes fell on Brittany and she smiled. God, she was turning into a pussy! Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze from the naked blonde in the bed with her to the picture frame standing on the dresser.

It was the two of them, at Brittany's summer home. They were lying out by the pool, messing around. Brittany's father had snuck up on them and taken the picture. He had then dived into the pool to escape the two girls with the apparently water proof camera. Santana grinned at the memory. That was the day them had first been together, physically.

Sighing, she turned her attention to the bed. Her eyes fell on the 30 notches on the end of the bed. Anger and jealousy rose in her chest before she swallowed it back down and smiled. Half of those marks were her anyway. Plus she had no right to be jealous. Breathing in and exhaling in a sigh, Santana let her mind wander. Why did she keep doing this?

Glancing down at Brittany she knew the answer. Was she ready to except it? No, defiantly not. Did she wish she could? That was a different story.

As she glanced around the room one last time she realised something. Everything in there held a memory of the two of them. The pictures, the bed even the wardrobe, where they had hidden a picture of themselves doing something only themselves should see.

Letting out an annoyed groan, Santana let her head fall back onto the pillow, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. She let her gaze fall on Brittany. She had noticed for a while, but now she was certain. She might, kinda, maybe be in love with her best friend.

As she slipped back under the light blue bed covers, she turned to face Brittany. Slowly she wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and let her body meld itself into the blonde's back. Burying her face in Brittany neck, she breathed in and let her eyes close.

Glee!

Santana was jolted awake the next mourning by small whimpers coming from Brittany. She cracked her eyes open in time to see the blonde she adored so much leap from the bed and run towards her private bathroom. Santana shook herself awake as soon as she heard the unmistakable noise of someone vomiting.

Flying to her feet, she ran towards the toilet to see Brittany leaning over it and emptying her stomach. She knew how scared the blonde was when she was sick, so she quickly made her way over, ignoring the horrible smell, and started to rub circles on Brittany's back as she held back her hair.

As soon as Brittany seemed to be done, Santana grabbed a hand towel and a glass that was resting on the sink and placed both under the cold water. Quickly taking the cloth and placing it gently on Brittany's forehead, she grabbed the glass and held it to the blonde's lips, careful not to let her drink too much.

Brittany gulped down all that Santana offered her and leaned against the cool wall. Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly as to not upset her stomach again. Santana sat down beside her and started to rub her stomach in slow circles. The blonde grinned and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder as the last of the pain left her.

"Thanks San." She said as she opened her eyes. "I feel better now." Grinning Brittany got to her feet and started to walk back to the bed, as she had just noticed the ungodly hour of 6:30 gracing the clock face. Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion. Wasn't Brittany just puking everywhere, and now she's fine and just wants to sleep? That was not very Brittany-ish. Normally Brittany would wait until she knew she was better before she would leave the bathroom.

Santana jumped up and walked back into the bedroom. Brittany had settled herself back under the covers and was cuddling the pillow to try and fall asleep. The Latina slowly made her was under the duvet and over to the blonde, Brittany jumped when she felt the tan girl so close to her but turned around to face her all the same. Santana offered a smile before opening her arms to the other girl.

Brittany gratefully fell into the other girl's embrace and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Santana grinned and mimicked the blonde, quickly falling back into a deep sleep.

Santana woke again a few hours later to a similar scene. This time Brittany had already made it to the bathroom and was calling out for her. Brittany's parents were at work at the time so they could not help their daughter. Santana blinked to clear her tired mind and got up, quickly making her way to the other room.

Brittany met her eyes for a second in thanks before she leaned back down and continued to get sick. Santana ran over to continue her job from a few hours ago and whispered soothing words to the whimpering blonde. When she knew Brittany was finished, she flushed the toilet and led the taller girl back to bed. Laying her down, Santana quickly jogged to the other side of the double bed and got in. Rolling over, she was met with Brittany's ocean blue eyes staring into her own.

Swallowing, Santana reached out to her friend and pulled her to her chest. "It's okay." She murmured to the blonde. Brittany huffed and cuddled up to the Latina.

Glee!

Over the next few days Brittany was late to school. As soon as Santana saw her she knew why. The blonde was obviously distressed and always looked slightly ruffled. Brittany was still sick.

Santana was becoming suspicious. It wasn't like Brittany to become sick easily. After a year of drinking Sue's master cleanse, both their immune systems could handle nearly anything. But even with that, being sick every mourning for over a week was odd. Deep down Santana knew what was wrong. Add another thing to the list of things she was not ready to except.

She decided to put it to the test. The next day she arrived at Brittany's house, as usual, for a sleepover and settled herself in the blonde's room. Brittany was editing her latest Fondue For Two episode so she just sat on the bed. Glancing around she took inventory of the room. It was supposed to be Brittany's time of the month for four days now. She had memorised that years ago.

Walking past the bin, trying to seem like she wasn't really looking, she glanced in. Nothing there. Panic rose in Santana's throat but she swallowed it down. Maybe she emptied the bin. She was lying to herself but was happy with that answer. Brittany never emptied it. Santana herself usually did once it overflowed.

Sighing she mentally readied herself. _Just ask her. It will be okay._ She thought as she walked up behind her best friend. Brittany saw her reflection in the computer screen and grinned. Santana smiled back and leaned on the side of the table the computed stood on. "Hey Britt. How are you feeling?"

Brittany turned away from the computed to face her friend. "I'm fine, it's just in the mourning." She replied, trying to see what Santana really meant by the question. The Latina didn't meet her gaze so she knew something must be wrong.

"San?" she said slowly and quietly. To be honest she was scared. Santana told her everything, even if it was horrible or disgusting. For the Latina to refuse to talk was terrifying and could only be bad. Brittany rose from her seat and stood in front of the brunette, giving her no escape.

"San!" she said, more forcefully. Santana swallowed and met her friend's eyes. Slowly reaching behind her she retrieved a small box. "Britt can you do something for me?" she asked, almost hesitant. Brittany nodded and cocked her head to show her confusion.

Santana breathed in slowly. "Okay Britt I know this might sound weird but could you pee on this stick and then come back out to me." She said in a rush. Brittany smiled at her best friend and lover's odd request but took the box and walked off to the bathroom.

Santana sat on the bed and listened to the telltale signs of someone using a pregnancy test. Trying her best to catch her breath she pulled her legs up to her chest. This couldn't really be happening. Brittany was fine and she was just imagining things. Again, another lie to herself.

Hearing the toilet flush, she uncurled herself and sat up straight on the bed, trying to be strong for Brittany. The blonde in question bounced out of the room holding the stick. Santana smiled weakly at her and took the test from her. Shaking it, she waited the needed time.

Brittany was clueless to whatever was going on and seemed to be excited about something, as usual. Santana couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. Suddenly panic hit her again. This was Brittany she was talking about, she couldn't raise a child, she was still a child herself.

She glanced at the clock. Her it was the moment of truth. Breathing in slowly she raised the stick. Her breath caught in her throat. Her body froze. She couldn't breathe. Swallowing she processed the information on the stick. Positive.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know if I should continue this :)**

**Love **

**-S**


	2. Who's The Father?

Chapter 2: Who's The Father?

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(**

**I think I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I was on my hols (slave labour):( Trust me I would rather have been updating every day than going to that devil holiday! Anyway…. Enjoy! **

**BTW I'm a little rusty, so go easy on me! :)**

Brittany felt her knees weaken and her stomach jolt. Her hand flew to her abdomen and her visions blurred with unshed tears. This could be happening. This was a dream. Santana walked up and wrapped her slim but strong arms around her waist. Brittany leaned into her familiar touch and closed her eyes, praying that when she opened them she would be in her bed with Santana.

Her eyes flew open but not to the scene she wanted. She was still standing beside her desk, her hand on her stomach and Santana's head on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and met the Latina's gaze. Santana was looking up at her with sad eyes that were filled with compassion and another emotion that was always present in her eyes when she looked at Brittany.

The blonde sighed and just let the tears fall. Santana stiffed when she felt the wet but just tightened her grip on the taller girl's waist. Brittany took in a deep shaking breath and snuggled into the Latina's warmth. "San," she whispered, "what am I going to do?"

Santana sighed but knew her answer imminently. "It's okay Britt-Britt." She said, drawing her head back so she could look in the blonde's eyes. "I'll help you."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled weakly. "Thanks San." She muttered. Looking deep into the Latina's eyes, Brittany slowly closed the distance between them. Crashing her lips to Santana's, Brittany put all of her thanks and appreciation into the kiss.

Santana grinned and kissed back. She knew the blonde didn't feel like she did, but she would take what she could get. Sighing, Brittany broke the kiss, the terror back in her eyes. Santana felt a horrible feeling in her stomach at the blonde's fear. It really made her sick to see her lover scared; I mean how soft was that. She really was becoming a pussy!

The Latina smiled at her distressed friend and grabbed her by the waist. Leading her to the bed, she laid them both down and snuggled up beside Brittany. The blonde sighed and curled up to sleep.

Glee!

At school the next day something was bothering Santana. She had been up all night trying to find the answer to her dilemma but came up with nothing. Really it was none of her business but she couldn't help but wonder. Who was Brittany's baby-daddy?

As the clock ticked distractingly loud, Santana daydreamed of who it was. It wasn't like she had to listen in Spanish class anyway, so what better did she have to do? It could be that hot new guy on the hockey team that Brittany told her she hooked up with. Or maybe that blonde guy that she met at a football game at some school.

Rage seared Santana's heart as she thought of all the males who could have done this to her best friend. Also jealously, but lets not get into that.

Glancing around, her eyes fell on Brittany. She was obviously sad but no one would have noticed unless they knew the blonde as well as she did. Her usual smile was there but the twinkle hade left her eyes and her gaze would drop to stare at her abdomen ever few seconds.

Santana sighed and let her gaze move to the bored on front of her. If she was in this situation she was at least going to get Britt's homework. Brittany was not flunking out of school!

The bell rang to show the end of the class and both girls leapt from their seats. Brittany took on look at Santana and knew the brunette wanted to talk. She leaned against the wall outside of the classroom to wait for the Latina. She could feel the frustration pouring off Santana but wisely chose to ignore it.

Santana flew out of the classroom and looked around for her friend. Spotting Brittany, she darted over at an incredible pace. The blonde just stood in place as Santana ran over.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana gasped out, panting slightly.

"Hey" The blonde replied as she watched the Latina.

They stood in silence, ignoring the bell to get to the next class and instead going to what was known as their bathroom. Locking the door behind them, Santana turned to face Brittany. The blonde swallowed at the shorter girls gaze but stood her ground.

Santana cleared her mind. She needed to know who the father was. For reasons that Brittany would not need to know. Who was she kidding; Britt knew she would go all Lima Heights on the boy who did this. The blonde picked up on her unasked question and was going over the guys she had been with in the last few months. There was that one she met at motocross, the guy who helps out in Burt's garage, and…_oh shit! Santana's going to kill me!_

She had regretted sleeping with Puck as soon as it happened. But to be fair she was drunk. Wayyy drunker than usual and had striped off before she even knew who the boy was. Afterwards though… she had felt awful about doing that to her best friend. Santana and Puck were _dating_, sorta.

Brittany swallowed again as Santana invaded her personal space. The Latina knew that Brittany was thinking hard about something but needed her to come back down to earth, if only for a few minutes.

"Britt-Britt, can you remember who the father is?" Santana asked quietly, as to not startle the blonde. Brittany sighed. She did know. There were no others that had been around the same time. Only _him_.

Santana watched as the taller girl started to shuffle away, refusing to meet her eyes. The Latina raised a perfect eyebrow and blocked the doorway, and Brittany's only means of escape.

Brittany, still not looking directly at her, gave a weak smile before shoving all of her weight at Santana in a last effort to get away. The brunette shoved her off easily and forced her to meet her gaze. The Latina held down Brittany's arms and held them in place at the side of her Cheerio's uniform.

"Britt." Santana said, more forcefully this time. Brittany swallowed and let her arms droop, defeated. Her face fell into one of guilt and Santana gulped. Nothing good ever came out of Brittany being guilty; like that time she kept the bird in her locker.

So Santana did the one thing she knew always made the blonde smile. She hugged her tight around the waist and buried her head in Brittany's shoulder. The Latina felt the taller girl grin and withdrew her head from its hiding place. She met the blonde's eyes and grinned back. "Its okay, Britt-Britt. Whatever 'it' is." She whispered to her best friend/lover.

Brittany grimaced and sighed at what was supposed to be calming words. She unwound herself from Santana's arms and walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the sinks. The Latina cocked her head to the right in confusion but let the blonde have her space, God knows she deserves it.

"I'm sorry, Sanny." Santana heard the mutter from across the room and was hit with Brittany's emotions. Britt was scared, terrified even. And nervous. And sad. Santana instantly stepped forward to comfort the blonde but was stopped by Brittany's raised hand.

"Wait. You're going to hate me after this San." When she saw the Latina about to object, Brittany decided to just throw it out there. Like ripping off a bandage. "San, I slept with Puck." She said, her voice full of fake confidence.

Santana stopped moving. He face showed emotions changing to quickly to decipher. Even Brittany had no idea what was coming. Ever few seconds she could see a certain feeling in Santana's eyes: hate, anger, sadness and some relief. The blonde was terrified. If Santana was mad at her that would be the end. She would have no one.

Brittany nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Santana close her arms around her waist. At first the blonde flinched, awaiting the blow that didn't come. She cracked one eye open and then the other, as what she saw didn't scare her in the least. Santana had both her eyes closed and was hugging Brittany's waist to the point of hurt. But Brittany didn't care. All she cared about was that she wasn't being pummelled to the floor by a blur of caramel and red.

"Its okay, Britt. I don't care about Puck. He's just a man-whore." Muttered Santana from her place in Brittany's shoulder. "And that might actually be a good thing. At least we know who it is. And maybe he'll even help." Brittany grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana.

The Latina suddenly sprung back, a familiar fire in her eyes and a smirk plastering her face. "But first…"

Glee!

Noah Puckerman didn't even see it coming. He had done nothing all day, he had even went to (most) classes. The flash of red was al he saw. Suddenly he was on the ground, his face bursting in pain. He could feel hot breath on his ear that he quickly recognised as Santana's.

"Fucking whore!" she hissed. "You idiot! Come with me!" with that the weight that had previously been on his back lifted and he sprang to his feet. He took one look at his girlfriend and knew he was in for a world of pain. Gulping, he tried to collect the last of his pride and followed the Latina to a nearby classroom.

As soon as he was in the door, it slammed behind him and his groin was on fire. He doubled up and winced in pain as a high-pitched laugh was heard above him. He glanced up to see a laughing Santana Lopez and a sad looking Brittany Pierce. A beg for mercy on his lips, he was soon quietened by the tan girls glare.

Santana breathed in quickly. "Okay look, I know you had sex with Britt, don't deny it." She added as Puck was opening his mouth to say something. "But now you deal with this." She threw a stick in his face. He grabbed it quickly and glanced at it.

After sighing at Puck's confused expression, Santana snatched the test back. "It's a pregnancy test, Puckerman. Britt's pregnant!" she said the last sentence in a growl. Puck swallowed. _Shit! This can't be happening,_ he thought to himself as he lay on the ground at the mercy of the two Cheerio's.

Santana raised her eyebrows in question. "Well? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked, he tone hard and frightening. Puck took in a deep breath and stood up, ignoring the pain in his crotch. This was one of those moments in life when it all boiled down to how much balls you had, and Puck was going to prove he had some.

"What am I going to do? Well fuck all nothing! It's not my problem, its Brittany's. I don't want a kid, so do what you want with it!" he said, his voice laced with confidence. As Santana's face changed to one of rage, he faltered and dashed out of the room, leaving the girls by themselves.

Brittany stood in shock. She hadn't expected much from Puck, but a bit of money or something would have been nice. Maybe a little 'I'm sorry but I can't' even. Not find out and ditch her. She could feel Santana's eyes n her but didn't care. The tears flew to her eyes and before the first one could fall, the smaller girl and trapped her in her arms.

Brittany sobbed into Santana's collarbone as the Latina whispered soothing words that meant nothing. The bell went, signalling the end of the school day. The two girls didn't budge. Brittany continued to cry, the tears siding down into the back of Santana's uniform.

As soon as the noise quietened Santana hoisted Brittany to her feet and started to walk her to the car. It was a slow and quiet walk, full of sadness and hopelessness. Brittany felt waves of concern coming from Santana but chose to ignore her; it was easier that way.

They neared the Latina's car and both sat themselves down on the leather seats. Brittany's sobs had turned into sniffles and her breathing had slowed. Taking one look at the blonde, Santana made a snap decision and started to dive them back to her own house. It wasn't like her parents would say no to Brittany staying over, she did every few days anyway.

They made it up the stairs and into Santana's room without anyone seeing them and collapsed on the bed. Both were tired from the day's events and had skipped both Cheerio's practise and Glee Club. Glancing at Brittany's shaking form, a thought came to Santana's head. _Fuck Sue! Someone else can spy today_. She could feel the blonde's gaze and turned to her side to meet it.

That was always it with them. After knowing each other for so long, they could speak with out saying a word. Santana offered a weak smile before opening her arms to the taller girl. Brittany fell gratefully into them and sighed as she cuddled into the Latina's body heat.

"It'll be okay Britt." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear as she drew circles on her back. Brittany sighed. "Promise?" the brunette smiled at the other girl's innocent eyes. "Promise." She muttered back, linking their pinkies.

Brittany grinned and Santana just watched as her friend began t drift off. She sighed and whispered on last thing to the tired blonde. "Don't worry Britt. I'll be here no matter what."

OK, so what do you think? I think I rushed the ending a bit but my dad was making me cook dinner :( Please tell me if its awful or good. Be as brutally honest as you like! Review and I update faster!

**Love you**

**-S**


End file.
